Ilana Verdansky
| Ultima= | Centric= | Count=16 | Nome=Ilana Verdansky | AKA=Mary | Morte=2007 (giorno 10) | EpMorte= | Professione=Guardia del corpo di Jacob Guardia del corpo dei candidati Cacciatrice di taglie | PerchéDestinazione=Per scortare Sayid a Guam Per proteggere i candidati rimasti | Attore=Zuleikha Robinson | Doppiatore=Myriam Catania }} Ilana Verdansky era una sopravvissuta del volo Ajira Airways 316. Lei ha affermato di essere stata ingaggiata dalla famiglia di Peter Avellino per catturare Sayid Jarrah e portarlo a Guam. Ilana era stata incaricata da Jacob di proteggere i candidati. Jacob e Ilana si sono incontrati in passato in un ospedale Russo dove Ilana era gravemente ferita per scottature e dove Jacob le chiese se poteva proteggere, i candidati rimasti, e Ilana risponde di si. Dopo che Ilana è riuscita a catturare Sayid lo porta sul Volo Ajira 316 insieme ai 6 della Oceanic, quando l'aereo incontra una turbolenza e precipita sull'Isola. Sull'Isola dell'Idra Ilana assume la leadership di un gruppo che include Bram, al servizio Jacob. Il gruppo guida i sopravvissuti e Frank Lapidus ai resti della statua di Taweret, dove rivela a Richard Alpert che John Locke non è quello che Richard pensa che sia. Ilana pare conosceva molte cose dell'Isola, come ad esempio l'unbicazione della capanna di Jacob, della statua e del tempio. Ilana rimane insieme a tre dei candidati rimasti, fino al ritorno di Richard Alpert. Incoraggiata dalle sue istruzioni, Ilana porta dalla Roccia Nera dei calderotti di dinamite, in modo da far saltare in aria l'aereo dell'Ajira, ma non maneggiandoli con cura, salta in aria per l'esplosione. Prima dell'Isola Biografia Non si conosce molto del passato di Ilana. Stando a lei, però, Jacob era la persona più vicina ad un padre. Visita di Jacob Prima del 2007 Ilana è ricoverata gravemente ferita in un ospedale russo. La natura delle ferite è sconosciuta. Un'infermiera dice ad Ilana che ha una persona a visitarla e le dice che è positivo dato che fino ad ora nessuno è andata a visitarla. L'infermiera ha spiegato al visitatore le condizioni di Ilana ma ha comunque insisito per vederla nonostante tutto. Questo visitatore è Jacob, che si scusa per non essere potuto andare prima. Ilana lo riconosce e dice di essere felice di rivederlo. Jacob le chiede aiuto per proteggere gli ultimi sei candidati sull'isola e chiede di contattare Richard Alpert una volta che ha condotto tutti al Tempio. Da notare che in questo caso Jacob non tocca Ilana, come ha fatto in passato con gli altri membri del cast, ed indossa guanti di pelle forse per impedire che Ilana diventi una candidata. Giorni più tardi, Ilana, senza bendaggio e con le ferite cicatrizzate, chiede a Jacob cosa deve fare una volta che ha portato "loro" al tempio e Jacob risponde che Ricardus saprà quello che bisogna fare dopo. It should be noted that, while Jacob made a point to make physical contact with the other main cast members during their collective flashbacks, he seemed to go out of his way to specifically not touch Ilana, wearing black leather gloves when he visits her, most likely to prevent Ilana from becoming a candidate herself, and therefore keeping her safe from the Man in Black. Meeting Sayid Ilana first met Sayid in a bar. They had a brief, flirty conversation about their jobs, with Sayid mistaking Ilana for a professional prostitute, and Ilana commenting that she wasn't "professional at anything." They got a room together in a hotel, and Ilana, while seducing Sayid, asked him to take off her boot. As he started to do so, she kicked him in the head, then pinned him to the bed and pulled a gun on him. Ilana said that she had been hired by the family of Peter Avellino, the man whom Sayid previously killed while working for Ben, to capture Sayid and bring him to Guam. When Sayid asked if she was a bounty hunter, she replied that it didn't matter who she was, and that he was going to answer for what he did. The next day, at the LAX terminal, Ilana passed through security, posing as a federal marshal with Sayid as her ward. Before the plane took off, Sayid noticed the other members of Oceanic Six and, worried about where he might actually be going, requested they take a different flight, but Ilana denied his wish and insisted that they take that particular flight. She and Sayid got on Ajira Airways Flight 316. Volo 316 in custody. ]] On the plane before takeoff, Sayid saw Ben get on the plane and asked Ilana if she was working with Benjamin Linus. Ilana asked him who Benjamin Linus was, and he told her that Ben was a liar and a murderer responsible for genocide. Ilana replied, "Why would I work for somebody like that?" Sayid informed her that he had. The plane took off and later encountered some turbulence, during which Ilana looked visibly shaken. The plane then made a crash landing on Hydra Island. Ilana was rendered unconscious, and Caesar awoke her. She mumbled "Jarrah" as she came to. Caesar introduced himself and informed her that they had crashed but were now safe. Somewhat disorientated, Ilana looked to the seat to her left to see that Sayidd had disappeared. She looked around the cabin for him with no success. She got up out of her seat with Caesar's help and left the wrecked air carrier. . On the Island 2007 (Quinta stagione) After the crash, Ilana gathered on the beach with the rest of the Ajira survivors, where she listened to Frank and Caesar debate about what they should do next. A short time later, Ilana and Caesar discovered the abandoned Hydra station, and decided to look inside. As Caesar explored an office, Ilana informed him of a man in a suit that Roxanne had encountered while scouting south. . ]] Caesar and Ilana returned to their makeshift beach camp and passed the reasonably intact crashed plane. They talked of he man whom Roxanne had met and how none of the survivors recognized him as being aboard during the flight. Caesar theorized that the man may have been one of the passengers who disappeared while the plane crashed, but Ilana disputed this, pointing out that the man was not even on the plane to begin with. A roaring signal fire was burning, and many of the survivors stood in a circle surrounding the mysterious man, who appeared to be John Locke. The next morning, Ilana offered Locke a mango in an attempt to strike up a conversation with him. He asked her if the outriggers belonged to them, and she replied that they were already there. Locke asked her if she had a passenger manifest, and she told him that he would have to talk to Caesar about that. She told him that no one remembered him being on the plane, and eagerly asked him what he remembered about his past. He told her that he didn't remember much, but that he remembered dying. Ilana appeared flustered and confused, then walked away. ." ]] Later, Ilana stood near a giant steel crate that several Flight 316 survivors, including Bram, tried to open. Ben approached her and asked what was inside the crate. Ilana was brief with her answer, saying that it was just some things that they needed to get moved. When Ben asked her if they needed a hand, she told him that they had it. Once Frank, Sun, Ben, and Locke had left for the main Island at different times, Ilana, Bram, and three others, rid of their competition, found some guns and forcefully took over leadership of the remaining survivors. When Frank returned to Hydra Island, Jed informed him of this, and Frank cautiously approached Ilana. She walked up to him, holding him at gunpoint, and asked him, "What lies in the shadow of the statue?" When he failed to produce the answer she wanted, she hit him on the head with the butt of her rifle and knocked him unconscious to the ground. She then told Bram that it was "time" and to tie Frank up and take him with them. to find it deserted. ]] Ilana and Bram led the rest of their group to the main Island in the outriggers, including an unconscious Frank. Bram asked her why they were keeping Frank since he did not know the answer to the question Ilana had posed to him earlier. Ilana responded that just because Frank did not know the answer didn't mean he wasn't special. Bram asked if that meant she thought Frank was a candidate, but Ilana did not respond and instead pointed out that Frank was awake. Frank asked what he was a candidate for, and she told him that her group were "friends." They showed Frank what was inside of the Ajira crate, and he was shocked by what he saw. and the Others. ]] Ilana and the survivors made their way to Jacob's cabin, which she found to be deserted. Bram discovered that the ring of ash around the cabin was broken, and the group appeared distraught. Ilana stepped over the ash and went inside to look for clues that would tell her what to do. She found a scrap of cloth that bore the picture of the statue. She told the group that someone other than Jacob had been using the cabin and that they had to burn it down. The group set the cabin on fire, and Ilana led everyone to the statue. When they arrived at the remains of the statue, the group encountered Sun and the Others, who were awaiting the return of Locke and Ben from their visit with Jacob inside the statue. Ilana asked for Ricardus, and when Richard answered, she repeated the question, "What lies in the shadow of the statue?" Richard answered correctly in Latin, saying "he who will save us all." Ilana prompted her group to reveal the contents of the crate. The body of the real John Locke tumbled out of the crate when the group tipped it over, and Ilana said that the crate was found in the cargo hold of Ajira Airways Flight 316. 2007 (Sesta stagione) Ilana demanded to see Jacob, a demand which Richard fervently denied. He told her that just because she knew what lies in the shadow of the statue didn't mean she was allowed to see Jacob. Ben, having just left Jacob's quarters, approached Richard to tell him that Locke had requested to meet with him inside. Ilana asked Ben if Jacob was alright, and Ben made an attempt to avoid talking about what happened inside. However, Richard told him to answer the question, and Ben lied by claiming that Jacob was fine and that John wanted to speak to him. Richard dragged him to Locke's corpse, which Ben was shocked to see. Bram lost his patience after waiting so long and grabbed Ben, forcefully bringing him inside the statue of Taweret. Once there, Bram and the rest of Ilana's team were killed by the smoke monster. "Locke" then walked outside, and Ilana prepared to fire her gun at him, but Richard immediately ordered her and the others not to shoot at him. Ilana watched helplessly as "Locke" approached Richard, beat him unconscious, then carried him away, leaving the rest of them behind at the statue. 's death. ]] Ilana went inside the foot of the statue, crying and mourning the death of Jacob and her team. Ben walked in on Ilana, and she demanded to know exactly what had happened. He told her that "Locke" turned into a pillar of black smoke and killed them before his very eyes. When she asked him what happened to Jacob, Ben lied to her, saying that "Locke" had killed Jacob as well before kicking his body into the fire. Ilana gathered Jacob's ashes into a pouch and exited the statue with Ben. Once outside, Ilana discovered that Richard's group had left, and Sun told her that they left for the Temple. Ilana suggested that they go there as well, as it was the safest place on the Island. Sun said that Locke deserved a proper burial and that they needed to bury him first. Ilana agreed to it and led the group back to the beach camp for a funeral. Ilana and Ben both carried Locke's corpse while they were on their way to the beach. Ilana explained that once she and Bram had discovered Locke's body in the crate after seeing him walking around on the beach, the two of them carried his body to the statue in order to show the Others the face of who they were up against. Ben asked her if the Man in Black would be able to change his appearance in the future, and Ilana told him that he was stuck in the form of John Locke. . ]] When they arrived at the old graveyard, they buried Locke, and Ilana asked if anyone wanted to give an eulogy. Ben decided to give a little speech, and in doing so revealed that he had murdered Locke. Everyone, including Ilana, shared shocked looks. Ilana, along with Sun, Ben, and Frank arrived at the Temple at sundown during the Man in Black's attack on the Others who had decided to stay. Among all the chaos, Ilana and her group began searching for the candidates in order to get them to safety. Ilana stumbled upon Miles, who was hiding from the Man in Black. Ilana asked him where Shephard, Reyes, Ford, and Jarrah were. Miles told her that Jack, Hurley, and Sawyer had left, and that Sayid was at the spring. to dig his own grave. ]] Ben went to get Sayid, and Ilana led the rest of her group, which now included Miles, through the hallways, scanning the Egyptian writing on the walls. She spotted a particular hieroglyph on the wall and pushed it, revealing a secret passage. She and the others clambered in the passage for refuge from the Man in Black's massacre. After leaving the Temple, Ilana and her group met up with Ben in the jungle. Ilana demanded to know where Jarrah was, and Ben told her that Sayid had just killed the Temple Master, Dogen, and his translator, Lennon, thus it was unlikely that Sayid would be joining them. The group decided to head back to the survivors' old beach camp. During their walk, Ilana expressed suspicion that Ben had lied when he told her the Man in Black had killed Jacob. She asked Miles to determine Jacob's dying thoughts by communing with his ashes in order to figure out how Jacob died. Miles revealed that it was Ben, not the Man in Black, who had killed Jacob. Ilana was extremely upset and angry at Ben and revealed that Jacob was the closest thing she ever had to a father. When the group reached the beach camp the next day, Ilana held Ben at gunpoint, chained him to a tree, and forced him to dig his own grave in retribution for the murder of Jacob. Ilana kept close watch over him as he dug, but at one point she walked a short distance away and ate a mango. . ]] During this time, the Man in Black came and offered Ben a place in his group, then somehow unlocked the shackles Ilana had put him in. Ben, not wanting to die, made a break for the jungle, and Ilana gave chase. As Ilana was catching up to Ben, he found a rifle the Man in Black had left for him. He aimed the rifle at Ilana, forcing her to drop her own weapon. Ben then explained to Ilana his reasons for killing Jacob: he had been angry at Jacob for ignoring him, and very distraught by the death of Alex. Ben asked her to allow him to leave the group and join the Man in Black, as no one else would have him. Upon seeing Ben's guilt for his actions, Ilana replied that she would have him, then walked away, having apparently forgiven Ben for his misdeeds. Back at the beach, Ilana broke down into tears. Jack, Hurley, and Richard arrived at the beach, and Ilana shook hands with Jack and Hurley, whom she had never met before. will return. ]] That night, Ilana, while sitting at a campfire, relayed her prior meetings with Jacob before arriving on the Island, revealing that Richard was the one who supposedly knew what their next step should be, at least according to Jacob. Richard himself denied knowing anything and maintained that they were all in Hell. He then left the beach camp, and Ilana decided that the best thing to do was to follow him. She believed that Jacob meant what he said, and that Richard was mistaken in thinking that he did not know what they were supposed to do next. Hurley left the campsite to go find Richard by himself. Though several people in Ilana's group doubted that Hurley would be able to find Richard and convince him to return to the campsite, Ilana was more relaxed and adamant that Richard would return, insisting that they wait for him. Sometime later, Richard did indeed return to the camp with Hurley. Richard told them all to pack their bags because they needed to leave and go blow up the Ajira airplane on Hydra Island to keep the Man in Black from leaving. explodes, killing Ilana. ]] Later, as Hurley laid down flowers and spoke to Libby at her grave, Ilana came over to ask whether he was ready to leave for Hydra Island. She told him of their plan to blow up the Ajira plane with dynamite. She then asked Hurley about the grave he was kneeling at, and he told Ilana about his relationship with Libby and about her death. Ilana expressed empathy for him. At some point later, Ilana traveled to the Black Rock and obtained four sticks of dynamite, planning to use it to destroy the plane. When she returned to the campsite, Hurley said that he felt that they should not blow up the plane as originally planned. Ilana insisted that they do so, as Richard said that they should, and Jacob had told her that Richard would know what to do. As she spoke with determination about their need to destroy the plane for their own safety, she filled her bag with bottles of water, and set her bag containing the dynamite firmly on the ground. The dynamite immediately exploded, obliterating Ilana. Post mortem looks through Ilana's possessions after her death. ]] Just after the dynamite blew up and killed her, Hurley began looking through her things, finding a Russian-language copy of Dostoyevsky's Notes from Underground (Записки из подполья) and the draw-string pouch with Jacob's ashes, which he then took. Richard and Jack got into an argument about whether they should continue trying to blow up the Ajira plane with dynamite. Jack was adamant that the tragic events showed they shouldn't use the dynamite; Richard insisted they do so as, otherwise, Ilana's death would have been in vain. Later, Ben commented to Jack and Sun that Ilana had been killed soon after she had told them they were candidates, saying that she had lived out her usefulness and that "the Island was done with her." He then commented that he wondered what would happen to them once the Island was finished with them. Jacob mentions Ilana when in his child form, he asks Hurley to hand over his ashes, the ones that he took from Ilana's possessions after she died. Vita successiva In the afterlife reality, Ilana was a lawyer at the firm Sweetzer & Verdansky in Los Angeles. She knew and it appears they were old friends, from the fact that she owes him a favor, and was very glad to see him for their appointment. She was also the executor of 's will, and had been searching for , thus being surprised when Desmond brought her to her offices. She greeted Jack and David when they arrived at reception, before introducing Jack to Claire, whom Jack only knew as a mysterious recipient in Christian's will. Ilana gives Claire a music box that Christian wanted her to have. Ilana was seemingly not "awakened" to the memories of her former life. Thus she wasn't present at the church where Claire, Desmond, Jack and their friends and loves "moved on". Curiosità *Il personaggio è apparso in 16 episodi (inclusa l'apparizione nella timeline parallela in ). **Il numero di ufficio di Ilana nella timeline parallela è il numero 15. *Ilana muore nella timeline originale in , nella 15 apparizione. *Ilana è il 15 personaggio principale a morire, e il 4 a morire tra quelli non che erano sul Volo 815 (dopo Charlotte, Daniel e Juliet). *Il nome del personaggio "Ilana" è stato rivelato nel pubblicato stampa della ABC per , la sua prima apparizione, ma non nello stesso episodio. Caesar la chiama per nome in . ** Il suo cognome "Verdansky" viene rivelato nella apparizione nella parallela] in . * Di tutti i personaggi principali, Ilana ha incontrato solo Sayid, Sun, Frank, Ben, Richard, Jack, Miles, l'Uomo in Nero e Hurley. Nella timeline parallela anche Desmond e Claire. **Era nello stesso volo di Kate, ma non si son rivolti la parola. **Era consapevole del marito di Sun, Jin, così come di Sawyer, Libby e Locke. * Dopo esser apparsa in sette episodi della Quinta stagione come guest, Zuleikha Robinson diventa cast principale della Sesta stagione. * Ilana is the only main character that is not featured on a season poster. Additionally, the only guest stars to be featured on a poster are Rose and Bernard on the final season poster that she, though main cast, is not. * Ilana's casting call was the very first for Season 5, as she was originally meant to appear in . She was described as "Ilanna, a European female in her late 20s to early 30s who possesses great intelligence, but who is also dangerous as all get out. She's alluring and apparently used to getting her own way." http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2008/09/first-new-casting-for-season-5.html * Ilana, after the Man in Black, was the second character to be portrayed as recognizing Jacob when first encountering him in the series. * In her character bio on the ABC website, Ilana is described as having recovered from being "badly burned" while she was in the Russian hospital. http://abc.go.com/shows/lost/bio/ilana/371490. This fact was also revealed in the enhanced version of the fifth season finale. **The ABC episode recap for says that she was burned during training. http://abc.go.com/shows/lost/episode-guide/ab-aeterno/405138?page=2 **The episode recap also says, "Jacob reaches over and touches her face, helping the burns heal and Ilana get better." Jacob is not seen to touch Ilana in the episode. * Ilana means "tree." In kabbalah, the numeric value of Ilana (96) equals the "throne of God." Two variations of the name are "Elana" and "Ilanit." http://www.aish.com/print/?contentID=48966261&section=/jl/l * Ilana was the 31st character to have a flashback. ** Ilana was the seventh guest character to have a flashback and the third to have a flashback as a guest star before becoming a regular (the other two are Desmond and Frank). * Ilana is the third main character, after Libby and Charlotte, to die without having had a centric episode. Her only flashbacks were in the Jacob-centric episode and in the Richard-centric episode . * According to Zuleikha Robinson in a interview with NY Magazine, Ilana's badge in and bore the false name "Mary." * Her death is reminiscent of Leslie Arzt's death. * Ilana wore the same clothes for an entire season, then changed her clothes shortly before her death. The same happened to Mr. Eko. **Ilana consistently wore a red shirt shortly before her death. (See redshirt) * Her last name may be a reference to the famous Russian scientist and philosopher Vladimir Vernadsky, most famous for developing the concept of the biosphere and the noosphere.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vladimir_Vernadsky It would be keeping with the Lost tradition of naming characters after philosophers and scientists. It may also indicate that the person who named the character is aware of the writings of the Lyndon LaRouche movement, as they discuss Vladimir Vernadsky's work often. The writers of Lost may have discovered the LaRouche movement by researching John Locke, as the LaRouche movement despises the philosophy of all the British empiricists like John Locke and they produce films and write articles about what a shill Locke was for the British and what an enemy he was to America.http://east_west_dialogue.tripod.com/vattel/id7.html Domande senza risposta *Quando e dove ha incontrato per la prima volta Jacob? *Come è finita in un ospedale russo dove Jacob l'ha visitata? **Quando è successo? *Come fa a sapere così tante cose sull'Isola? **Come sapeva come trovare la capanna, il piede e il Tempio? **Perché sapeva che Jin sarebbe stato al Tempio? **Come ha fatto a scoprire il passaggio segreto del Tempio? *Perché Ilana sembra non conoscere Sun e Locke nonostante siano dei candidati? *Perché ordina di bruciare la capanna di Jacob? *Qual è il significato della domanda sulla Statua? **Perché Richard risponde in latino? Categoria:Personaggi secondari Categoria:Passeggeri e personale del Volo 316 Categoria:Personaggi deceduti